Polyimide obtained by reacting tetracarboxylic acid dianhydride with diamine is hereafter expected for a wide use in areas where high-temperature stability is required, because of its various excellent properties and good thermal stability.
Many polyimides which have so far been developed exhibit excellent properties and yet they have an outstanding high-temperature stability accompanied by a poor processability. On the other hand the resin developed for improving the processability is inferior in the high-temperature stability and solvent resistance. Thus the performance of polyimide has both merits and drawbacks.
The object of this invention is to provide a novel polyimide resin composition having the excellent high-temperature stability, dimensional stability and mechanical strength.